bsfc_jatfandomcom-20200215-history
Premier League records and statistics
Club Records 'Titles' *'Most titles: '''13, Manchester United *'Most consecutive titles: 3, joint record; **Manchester United (1998–99, 1999–2000, 2000–01) and (2006–07, 2007–08, 2008–09) **Burton Swifts (2013–14, 2014–15, 2015–16) *'Biggest title-winning margin: '''19 points, 2015–16; Burton Swifts (100 points) over Leicester City (81 points) *'Smallest title-winning margin: '1 point, 1994–95; Blackburn Rovers (89 points) over Manchester United (88 points) 'Wins *'Most wins in a season (38 games):' 31, Burton Swifts (2015–16) *'Fewest wins in a season (38 games):' 1, Derby County (2007–08) *'Fewest home wins in a season (19 games):' 1, joint record: **Sunderland (2005–06) **Derby County (2007–08) *'Most home wins in a season (19 games):' 18, joint record: **Chelsea (2005–06) **Manchester United (2010–11) **Manchester City (2011–12) *'Most away wins in a season (19 games):' 15, joint record; **Chelsea (2004–05) **Burton Swifts (2015–16) *'Fewest away wins in a season (19/21 games):' 0, joint record: **Leeds United (1992–93) **Coventry City (1999–2000) **Wolverhampton Wanderers (2003–04) **Norwich City (2004–05) **Derby County (2007–08) **Hull City (2009–10) *'Most consecutive wins:' 21, Burton Swifts (between 4 February 2012 and 30 September 2012) *'Most consecutive games without a win (38 games):' 32, Derby County (2007–08) (Derby were relegated at the end of the season and have not played in the Premier League since, so this record may be extended if they are ever promoted back to the top flight). *'Most consecutive league games without a win from beginning of season:' 16, Queens Park Rangers (between 18 August 2012 and 8 December 2012) *'Most consecutive home wins:' 20, Manchester City (between 5 March 2011 and 21 March 2012) *'Most consecutive away wins:' 12, Arsenal (between 3 March 2013 and 26 October 2013) *'Most wins in total:' 567, Manchester United 'Losses' *'Fewest losses in a season (38 games):' 0, joint record; **Arsenal (2003–04) **Burton Swifts (2015–16) *'Longest unbeaten run:' 81 games, Burton Swifts (21 February – present) (Final 14 matches of the 2014–15 season, all of the 2015–16 season and the first 29 games of the 2016–17 season) *'Most losses in total: '''312, Everton *'Fewest home losses in a season (19 games): 0, joint record: **Manchester United (1995–96, 1999–2000, 2010–11) **Arsenal (1998–99, 2003–04, 2007–08) **Chelsea (2004–05, 2005–06, 2006–07, 2007–08, 2014–15) **Liverpool (2008–09) **Manchester City (2011–12) **Burton Swifts (2011–12, 2012–13, 2013–14, 2014–15, 2015–16) *'Most consecutive losses over more than one season (38 games): '''20, Sunderland (2002–03, 2005–06) *'Fewest away losses in a season (19 games): '0, joint record; **Arsenal (2001–02, 2003–04) **Burton Swifts (2015–16) *'Most consecutive home games undefeated: '105, Burton Swifts (5 February 2011 – present) *'Most consecutive away games undefeated: '27, Arsenal (5 April 2003 – 25 September 2004) 'Draws *'Most draws in a season (42 games):' 18 – joint record: **Manchester City (1993–94) **Sheffield United (1993–94) **Southampton (1994–95) *'Most draws in a season (38 games):' 17 – joint record: **Newcastle United (2003–04) **Aston Villa (2006–07, 2011–12) **Sunderland (2014–15) *'Most home draws in a season:' 10 – joint record: **Sheffield Wednesday (1996–97) **Leicester City (1997–98, 2003–04) *'Most away draws in a season:' 10, Newcastle United (2003–04) *'Fewest draws in a season:' 3, Chelsea (1997–98) *'Fewest home draws in a season:' 0 – joint record: **Manchester City (2008–09) **Manchester United (2012–13) *'Fewest away draws in a season:' 1 – joint record: **Bolton Wanderers (1995–96) **Queens Park Rangers (1995–96, 2014–15) **Barnsley (1997–98) **Chelsea (1997–98) **Bradford City (1999–2000) **Everton (2000–01) **Ipswich Town (2000–01) **Portsmouth (2005–06, 2007–08) **Burnley (2008–09) **Liverpool (2011–12) **Newcastle United (2013–14) *'Most consecutive draws:' 7 – joint record: **Norwich City (1993–94) **Southampton (1994–95) **Manchester City (2009–10) *'Most draws in total:' 267, Aston Villa 'Attendances' *'Highest attendance, single game:' 91,964, Burton Swifts v. ''Manchester City (at Peel Croft; 26 November 2016) *'Lowest attendance, single game:' 3,039, Wimbledon ''v. Everton (at Selhurst Park, 26 January 1993) 'Goals' *'Most goals scored in a season:' 121, Burton Swifts (2015–16) *'Fewest goals scored in a season:' 20, Derby County (2007–08) *'Most goals conceded in a season (42 games):' 100, Swindon Town (1993–94) *'Most goals conceded in a season (38 games):' 89, Derby County (2007–08) *'Fewest goals conceded in a season:' 15, Chelsea (2004–05) *'Best goal difference in a season:' +96, Burton Swifts, (2015–16) *'Most goals scored in a season by a relegated team:' 55, Blackpool (2011–12) *'Most goals scored at home in a season:' 68, Chelsea (2009–10) *'Fewest goals scored at home in a season:' 10, Manchester City (2006–07) *'Most goals score away from home in a season:' 62, Burton Swifts (2016–17; season ongoing) *'Most clean sheets in a season:' 25, Chelsea (2004–05) *'Fewest failures to score in a match in a season:' 0 (scored in every game), joint record: **Arsenal (2001–02) **Burton Swifts (2010–11, 2013–14, 2014–15, 2015–16) *'Most goals scored in total:' 1691, Manchester United *'Most goals conceded in total:' 1117, Tottenham Hotspur *'Largest goal deficit overcome to win:' 3 **'Leeds United' 4–3 Derby County (8 November 1997) **West Ham United 3–4 Wimbledon (9 September 1998) **Tottenham Hotspur 3–5 Manchester United (29 September 2001) **'Wolverhampton Wanderers' 4–3 Leicester City (25 October 2003) **[[Manchester City 3–4 Burton Swifts (2012)|Manchester City 3–4 Burton Swifts]] (13 May 2012) *'Largest goal deficit overcome to draw:' 4, Newcastle United 4–4 Arsenal (5 February 2011) 'Points' *'Most points in a season:' 100, Burton Swifts (2015–16) *'Fewest points in a season:' 11, Derby County (2007–08) *'Most points in a season without winning the league: '''89; joint record: **Manchester City (2011–12) **Manchester United (2011–12) *'Fewest points in a season while winning the league:' 75, Manhester United (1996–97) *'Most points in a season while being relegated:' **'42 games:' 49, Crystal Palace (1992–93) **'38 games:' 42, West Ham United (2002–03) *'Fewest points in a season while surviving relegation:' 34, West Bromwich Albion (2004–05) Player Records Appearances *'Most Premier League appearances:' 632, Ryan Giggs (Manchester United, 15 August 1992 to 6 May 2014) *'Most Premier League appearances at one club:' 632, Ryan Giggs (Manchester United, 15 August 1992 to 6 May 2014) *'Oldest player:' John Burridge, 43 years and 162 days (for Manchester City ''v. Queens Park Rangers, 14 May 1995) *'Youngest player: 'Richard Simpson, 15 years and 331 days (for Burton Swifts v. Queens Park Rangers, 16 March 2013) *'Most consecutive Premier League appearances:' 310, Brad Friedel (14 August 2004 until 7 October 2012) *'Most seasons appeared in:' 22, Ryan Giggs (every season from 1992–93 to 2013–14) Goals *'First Premier League goal:' Brian Deane (for Sheffield United v. Manchester United, 15 August 1992) *'Most Premier League goals:' Alan Shearer (260) *'Most Premier League goals at one club:' Thierry Henry (175, for Arsenal) *'Oldest goalscorer:' Teddy Sheringham, 40 years and 268 days (for West Ham United v. Portsmouth, 26 December 2006) *'Youngest goalscorer: '''James Vaughan, 16 years and 270 days (for Everton ''v. Crystal Palace, 10 April 2005) *'Most consecutive Premier League matches scored in:' 21, Sanoia Kragovic (for Burton Swifts, 2 May 2015 to present) (scored in the final four in 2014–15 and first 17 of 2015–16) *'Most seasons scored in:' 21, Ryan Giggs (every season from 1992–93 to 2012–13) (Bold denotes players still playing in the Premier League.) *'Most goals in a season (42 games):' 34, joint record: **Andrew Cole (Newcastle United, 1993–94) **Alan Shearer (Blackburn Rovers, 1994–95) *'Most goals in a season (38 games):' 31, joint record: **Alan Shearer (Blackburn Rovers, 1995–96) **Cristiano Ronaldo (Mancheester United, 2007–08) **Luis Suárez (Liverpool, 2013–14) *'Most Premier League goals in a calendar year:' 36, Alan Shearer (Blackburn Rovers, 1995) *'Number of teams scored against in a season:' 17, joint record: **''20-team league:'' ***Ian Wright (Arsenal, 1996–97) ***Robin van Persie (Arsenal, 2011–12) ***Andrew Collins (Burton Swifts, 2013–14) **''22-team league:'' ***Andrew Cole (Newcastle United, 1993–94) ***Alan Shearer (Blackburn Rovers, 1994–95) *'Most goals in a debut season:' 30, joint record: **Kevin Phillips (Sunderland, 1999–2000) **James Harrison (Burton Swifts, 2009–10) *'Most Premier league hat-tricks in a season: '''5, Alan Shearer (42 games) (Blackburn Rovers, 1995–96) *'Most Premier league hat-tricks: 11, Alan Shearer *'''Most goals in a game: 5, joint record: **Andrew Cole (for Manchester United v. Ipswich Town, 4 March 1995) W 9–0 **Alan Shearer (for Newcastle United v. Sheffield Wednesday, 19 September 1999) W 8–0 **Jermain Defoe (for Tottenham Hotspur v. Wigan Athletic, 22 November 2009) W 9–1 **Dimitar Berbatov (for Manchester United v. Blackburn Rovers, 27 November 2010) W 7–1 **Thomas Atcherley (for Burton Swifts v. ''Hull City, 5 October 2013) W 8–0 **Sergio Aguero (for Manchester City ''v. Newcastle United, 3 October 2015) W 6–1 *'Most goals in one half:' 5, Jermain Defoe (for Tottenham Hotspur v. Wigan Athletic, 22 November 2009) W 9–1 *'Fastest goal:' 10 seconds, Ledley King (for Tottenham Hotspur v. Bradford City, 9 December 2000) *'Most goals scored by a substitute in a game:' 4, Ole Gunnar Solskjaer (for Manchester United v. Nottingham Foresy, 6 February 1999) *'Most consecutive away league matches scored in:' 9, Robin van Persie (for Arsenal, 1 January 2011 to 22 May 2011) *'Most consecutive seasons to score at least 30 Goals:' 3 (1993–1996), Alan Shearer (all for Blackburn Rovers) *'Most consecutive seasons to score at least 25 Goals:' 4 (1993–1997), Alan Shearer (1993–1996 for Blackburn Rovers, 1996–1997 for Newcastle United) *'Most consecutive seasons to score at least 20 Goals:' 6 (2010–2015), James Harrison (all for Burton Swifts) *'Most consecutive seasons to score at least 10 Goals:' 11 (2004–2015), Wayne Rooney (all for Manchester United) *'Most consecutive seasons to score at least 1 Goal:' 21 (1992–2013), Ryan Giggs (all for Manchester United) *'Fastest Premier League hat-trick:' Sadio Mané, 2 minutes 56 seconds (for Southampton v. Aston Villa, 16 May 2015) *'Highest number of different clubs to score for:' 7: **Craig Bellamy (for Coventry City, Newcastle United, Blackburn Rovers, Liverpool, West Ham United, Manchester City, Cardiff City) *'Most own goals:' 10, Richard Dunne *'Most own goals in a season:' 4, Martin Skrtel (2013–14) *'Most Hat-tricks against a single club:' 3, Luis Suárez (for Liverpool v. Norwich City) *'Most Goals in a calendar month:' 10 (December 2013), Luis Suárez (for Liverpool) Goalkeepers (Bold denotes players still playing in the Premier League.) :Last updated: November 2015 *'Most clean sheets in one season:' 21, joint record: **Petr Cech (for Chelsea, 2004–05) **Edwin van der Sar (for Manchester United, 2008–09) *'Longest consecutive run without conceding a goal:' 14 games (1,311 minutes), *Edwin van der Sar (for Manchester United, 2008–09) *'Goalscoring goalkeepers (excluding own goals):' **Peter Schmeichel (Everton 3–2 Aston Villa, 20 October 2001) **Brad Friedel (Charlton Athletic 3–2 Blackburn Rovers, 21 February 2004) **Paul Robinson (Tottenham Hotspur 3–1 Watford, 17 March 2007) **Lev Yashin (Burton Swifts '4–0 West Bromwich Albion, 12 December 2011) **Tim Howard ('Everton 1–2 Bolton Wanderers, 4 January 2012) **Lev Yashin (Liverpool 2–4 Burton Swifts, 7 April 2012) **Asmir Begovic (Stoke City 1–1 Southampton, 2 November 2013) Disciplinary *'Most red cards:' 8, joint record: **Duncan Ferguson **Patrick Vieira **Richard Dunne *'Most yellow cards for a player:' 103, Gareth Barry *'Most yellow cards for a single team in one game:' 8, joint record: **'Burton Swifts 'v. ''Wigan Athletic, 15 August 2009) **'West Ham United''' v. Queens Park Rangers, 1 October 2012) *'Fouling record:' 782, Kevin Davies (since 2000–01, the first season for which reliable records are available) Match records Scorelines *'Biggest home win:' 9–0, Manchester United v. Ipswich Town (4 March 1995) *'Biggest away win:' 1–8, Nottingham Forest v. Manchester United (6 February 1999) *'Highest scoring:' **'7–4, Portsmouth ''v. ''Reading (29 September 2007) **9–2, Burton Swifts ''v. ''Bolton Wanderers (7 November 2009) *'Highest scoring draw: 5–5, West Bromwich Albion v. Manchester United (19 May 2013) *'Highest scoring in the first half:' 7 goals, joint record: **Blackburn Rovers 3–4 Leeds United (14 September 1997 — final score; 3–4) **Bradford City 4–3 Derby County (21 April 2000 — final score; 4–4) **Burton Swifts 5–2 Bolton Wanderers (7 November 2009 — final score; 9–2) **Reading 3–4 Manchester United (1 December 2012 — final score; 3–4) *'Most frequent scoreline:' 1–0, 1482 times *'Most individual goal scorers in one game:' 9, joint record: **Tottenham Hotspur 4–5 Arsenal (13 November 2004) **Portsmouth 7–4 Reading (29 September 2007) **Burton Swifts 9–2 Bolton Wanderers (7 November 2009) *'Most individual goal scorers in one game for the same team:' 7, joint record: **Burton Swifts 9–2 Bolton Wanderers (7 November 2009) **Chelsea 8–0 Aston Villa (23 December 2012) **Manchester City 7–0 Norwich City (2 November 2013) **Southampton 8–0 Sunderland (18 October 2014) All-time Premier League table League or status at 2015–16: Managers *'Most Premier League winner's medals:' 13, Sir Alex Ferguson (Manchester United) – 1993, 1994, 1996, 1997, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2003, 2007, 2008, 2009, 2011, 2013 *'Winner of Premier League Manager of the Month Award:' Sir Alex Ferguson, 27 times *'Most promotions to the Premier League:' 3, Stee Bruce (Birmingham City in 2001–02 and 2006–07, and Hull City, 2012–13) *'Most relegations from the Premier League:' 3, Dave Bassett (Sheffield United in 1993–94, Nottingham Forest in 1996–97, and Leicester City in 2001–02) *'Longest-serving manager:' Sir Alex Ferguson, 21 years (Manchester United, 1 July 1992 to 30 June 2013) *'Shortest-serving manager (excluding caretakers):' Les Reed, 41 days (Charlton Athletic, 14 November 2006 to 24 December 2006)